On The Streets
by Ohohen
Summary: [NejiTen]It was a small accident. Hyuuga Hiashi suffered a bad sickness, and she took him in. And now...now...well, more knowledge then you need could never hurt anyone, right? Right.


-1**Blah…I'm was sick today so I didn't go to school…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Now, I probably have a crapload of stuff to finish at school, I'm in an update crisis now, and I don't feel good.**

**Today is the best day of my life. (Sarcasm)**

**On The Streets**

Tenten walked around the streets of Konoha on a normal day. There weren't any assigned missions to her right now, and both of her team members were on a mission. She wasn't included.

Yes, it was quite odd that she wasn't with Neji on a mission. It felt odd without him around. It felt odd for him too. How'd she know? Why, he himself told her.

"_It is going to be different without you around. Quite an experience it will be."_

He's feeling quite off himself right now. Here he was, standing on a tree branch. Lee was off pursuing the enemy target, and here he was, standing on the branch. Alone. He couldn't accidentally lean to the side and brush against her or anything. It felt kind of cold without one side warm.

That was how he was right now.

Not that Tenten knew.

So Neji wasn't with her.

Not that it bothered her or anything. Much. Besides the fact that she really wanted to see Neji, then she was perfectly fine with the situation at hand. She didn't want to go on a mission anyway. Too lazy and didn't feel like chucking pointy objects at ugly enemies at the time. At the time, her accuracy had dropped to a 101 percent.

It seemed as if everyone was on a mission. Except for Sasuke, who she saw was sitting on a bench eating a carrot. Now that simply struck her odd, but she just ignored it, and continued walking.

She kicked the dirt on the Konoha grounds. She stared at the ground as she walked, hands stuffed in pockets. She snapped her head up at the sound of someone dragging their feet on the floor.

Her eyes looked quizzical.

"H-Hyuuga…H-Hiashi-sama?" she gasped. Surely enough, it was Hyuuga Hiashi who was walking around, what seemed tiredly around Konoha.

Hiashi didn't seem to notice Tenten or her words and kept walking, or rather, dragging his feet on the floor towards her direction. Tenten just stared as he walked closer, and didn't notice that he was walking closer either. They didn't notice each other, of course, until Hiashi simply walked into Tenten. That was when he snapped.

Hiashi shook his head abruptly, looking around. He saw nothing but a girl on the floor, rubbing her head in a somewhat painful way. He was about to bend down and apologize, until he suddenly felt as if something just went right over his head. He felt dizzy, and then fell forwards…

…Right onto Tenten.

Tenten was shocked at what just happened. "Hyuuga-sama! Hyuuga Hiashi-sama!" Hiashi didn't hear Tenten's call.

'He's unconscious.' It was true, Hiashi was indeed unconscious. His face was slightly flushed and burning. He mumbled something she could not make out.

Now this was an odd scene, and it sure made Tenten look bad, but her hands were almost always warm, and today was not an exception. She moved Hiashi into her lap, and held him up. So instead of holding her hand against his cheek or forehead, she had to hold her cheek against his forehead. Which was exactly what she did, and almost regretted doing so because she thought for a moment that half of her face was going to fried and burnt to a crisp.

Hyuuga Hiashi, wandering around on a normally perfect day, had a bad fever. A _very_ bad fever.

Tenten felt his pulse.

As well as a _very_ bad case of the flu and cold.

Way to get sick. 'How'd it happen?' she wondered.

Tenten was taught throughout her life how to prepare for every situation at hand. She learned, and knew that if Hiashi wasn't taken somewhere safe quick, he'd be in a life threatening situation. She was absolutely sure of it. She had too much experience to hesitate, but to have someone at such a high rank and the leader of one of the most feared as well as great clans in her lap, she was very nervous of her actions.

She had sought to immediately send Hiashi to the hospital, but she thought otherwise, because with holding on to Hiashi like this, who was quite large compared to herself, it'd take at least two hours. Curses, why did the hospital have to be on the other side of the freaking village?!

She could seek help, but she was in the very corner and ally of the village, where almost no one lived. In fact, probably really, no one actually lived there. It was just her small house, right in the very darkest, yet lightest alleys of Konoha.

She quickly lifted Hiashi with the best of her ability, and hurried back home. Thankfully, she had just left her home a couple minutes ago, so it was a little longer then twice as long to get back, with some weight weighing her down.

She quickly ran up to her doorstep, and quickly one handedly twirled the keys from her pocket, inserted it into the keyhole, and unlocked the door. She unlocked the door, and hurried inside.

'I seriously hope this isn't going to look like I ambushed and kidnapped Hiashi-sama.' She thought worriedly.

She hurried upstairs the best she could quickly, painfully, using a bit of her chakra for support. She hopped into the extra bedroom, and laid Hiashi down on the large full sized bed. She sighed, and caught a bit of her own breath, before looking down on Hiashi and nodding. She was determined to get Hiashi to feel better and recover so he could hurry home without anyone knowing about this. She didn't know what'd she do if anyone found out.

She felt his head again, and unfortunately found that it had gotten warmer.

She quickly, hesitantly, undid the knot that held his usual wear, and let his bare chest relax slightly. She found that it was done quite tightly, for some reason she did not know, and had left marks on his lower abdomen.

Tenten hurried into the bedroom bathroom and filled a tub of water with a towel, and hurried back to Hiashi's side, wetting the towel and placing it on his head, wiping the sweat on his face and on other parts of his body. Mostly his neck.

She gently lifted his head and pulled his hair out from under his body, to help him relax slightly. She repeated the process of wiping until it she finally just left the towel on his head.

She stood up, and stared tiredly down at Hiashi again. He seemed a lot more relaxed then last time, seeing that his eyebrows and facial expression had been relieved. Tenten sighed of relief. So her effort wasn't wasted, thankfully. She was getting quite tired herself. Obviously, blaming that she didn't have her morning warm up and target spar, she would be quite exhausted. She'd just have to call carrying Hiashi from the streets to one of her bedrooms her morning exercise for now.

She wondered on what she would do now. Would she just watch Hiashi? Well, she might as well just sit near his bed, just in case he woke up or anything.

She turned around and grabbed one of the chairs, then put it against the wall, sitting down. She watched Hiashi, and thought, what exactly would happen then. For now she would simply hope for Hiashi's recovery, and hope that no one would come by. Hopefully Gai, Lee, or Neji would not be coming by anytime soon. Especially Neji. She doesn't know how to explain to him what happened to actually make it sound like it was really the truth. For in which a case like this, it was.

It was also best that she would just stay home for these couple days, and until Hiashi could walk around and go home himself.

Why wait until he could walk?

Because it turns out that he hand sprained _both _his ankles when he fell on Tenten. _Very_ badly. It was red when Tenten saw it. Probably why she felt as if she was _dragging_ him to her house. She was dragging him. So it got his toes a bit scuffed up. And his ankle a bit sprained.

So what now?

She decided to make it look like he's been through nothing. Or at least show that he's in good hands. Or at least…make it look like he's in good hands.

She decided she would first go clean up his scuffed up feet first. Tenten doesn't like it when there was dirt in her toes, and she doesn't think Hiashi wasn't any different.

She started into the bathroom, but stopped, and started to panic.

The doorbell rang.

She rushed downstairs and opened the door with a big swoosh. She'd have to act normal. The best she could.

"Tenten, Tsunade-sama requests to see you for a mission."

"Uh…Ah…uh…" Tenten did a fake sneeze. "Oh uh…I don dink I can make it Shizuneh. I'm quiteh sickeh. Ah…Ah…" She did another fake sneeze. "And I didn't feel very good in da moning, so can you pweeze asksh Tsunade-shama to find someone elseh to do da job for meh?" Tenten made her eyes half open.

"Oh, that's quite unfortunate, do you want some medicine? Maybe I can--"

Tenten did a fake sneeze again.

"I awedy haf som dank you for cahwing." She sneezed again. "You should go now, Shizuneh."

Shizune bowed with a worried look on her face.

"Okay, I hope you get better, Tenten."

"Mmn. Danks."

Tenten shut the door, leaned against it, slid down, and sighed of relief.

"Well, that worked out thankfully."

She hurried back upstairs into the bathroom, grabbed another towel and wet it. Then she went over to Hiashi again, and wiped his toes. Thankfully, they didn't smell that bad. She cleaned out the dirt and everything else that was stuck in between his toes as well as in his toenails. She cleaned the towel once more and wiped his feet once more. She washed the towel, then put it away.

She decided to tend his ankle next.

Tenten opened her hallway closet. She searched around for her bandages. "Hm…Where'd I put those bandages?" Her hand fell on a roll of bandages. "Aha! Found them!" She took them out, as well as some foreign oils that she made from her garden.

One thing that annoyed was how people asked her if how she felt when she found out that Sakura was working under Tsunade. She just brushed it off like it was something that happened everyday. She had been taught at a very young age by great scholars, without knowing her parents. She had been taught to be independent, have good allies, and to have a good life to live the way she wishes it to be. She was taught everything she needed for life. The basics plus. How to tell if your sick or not. How to cure yourself. As well as others, but mostly yourself. How to cook. (She was taught how to bake of course, but she failed miserably. After multiple tries, the scholars gave up.)

Basically, she wasn't stupid.

She knew more then Sakura then. And she still did. Sure, most of the things Sakura knew, she didn't. But some of the most important things was what Tenten knew. Life saving answers, everything of that such. Tenten knew more about herbs then anyone in the village and beyond. Her knowledge of herbs surely surpassed Tsunade. Tsunade knew many uses and many herbs as well. Tsunade is one of the only people who know of her past. It was most definitely _not_ horrid, filled with rape, or any other dramatic junk that Tenten simply hated. It was simple, but different then most people.

She didn't feel left out, either.

She found that there was no reason to. Who did she know _not _have some kind of odd past? Little of the people she knew. It was just that hers was just something…She wouldn't think would make much a difference if she told anyone about it.

She was born in a land east of Konoha. It had been at peace with Konoha and ninja countries, but had requested that they had no relationship. They would not participate in anything. Foreigners were allowed to leave their land to the ninja countries, but anything that would be found inappropriate would lead to immediate execution by the village or by themselves. The people of the villages no nothing of the lands. Only the few foreigners themselves know of it, as well as the leaders. They don't know much of the great power of the land East, but they know that it is great, in number and in talent. They could all easily take over, villages, countries, and all if they wanted to. The villages and countries decided to grant their request, and have no relationship with them.

Tenten didn't really care if anyone knew about her past, but since it was Tsunade's choice, she herself decided that no one should know unless Tenten herself told them. Tenten lived mostly a normal life. She didn't bother knowing or even trying to find out who her parents or relatives were. She was pretty content with her family and friends as she was now. She decided that she'd simply just go along with her life. She was fine with her knowledge of what she already knew.

Sometimes, Tsunade would think that she should see someone of her past, of someone who had taken care of her. Tenten had come here by an odd boat, a boat different from the boats that they had here in the ninja countries. She was about two or three years old when she arrived, and the Third told her that he remembered seeing her coming, standing with a couple of figures in various sizes in dark cloaks. There was a lantern that lit the way and the Third described that it kinda added a glowing effect. She was quite small, but she stood up straight with a straight face. She still had the buns on her head as well, which made her look somewhat like a panda bear in the light. Her clothing was different as well.

She remembered the third had said this with a laugh. Then he said that no one has ever seen your hair down fully. In reply, Tenten grinned and put down her hair right in front of the Fourth, who smiled and puffed his smoke yet again. Then he said that she was indeed of a different background and culture, seeing to it that even her beauty was different from the beauty in the ninja countries. Tenten simply flushed and put her hair up again. Then she bid goodbye to the fourth and went on her way back to her team.

She remembered she had visited the scholars before. They were very intelligent, wise, unspoken if not needed to speak type of people. They weren't the ones who thought before they acted; They were the ones who thought _thoroughly_ before they acted. When they saw her, she bowed her head, and they did a very gentle salute, more of as a greeting. By, having one knuckle as if to punch someone diagonally upward, and another hand on top of it, as if to stop the punch. They bowed and dipped their heads as well. Some of the younger ones and guards that saw her that day had done more of the usual salute, since she was quite intelligent, and they were all guards, so they were supposed to act that way. After that moment of greeting, they embraced her gently, and Tenten could smell home.

To go back home she would need a pass. She kept that pass with her all the time. She never lost it. At home she would keep it in a nifty box, decorated with the Eastern designs with gold thread. But the people there knew her well enough for her to not often have to show her pass in order to enter. She was quite happy at that.

At the time though, she was worrying about a very important man, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Tenten held down one of the joints in his ankle, (She had memorized every joint in the human body as she was told to and expected to. Mostly the critical ones, at the least.) and gently pulled it, twisted it in a counter clockwise direction, until she felt the joint she was pressing down with the other had snap under his skin. She smiled, satisfied.

She took the herbal bandage, and genuinely wrapped up the ankle perfectly, and moved to the other ankle. It was odd that it was bent in the other direction of the first one. She bandaged it up, and smiled to herself again.

Through it all, she thought it was odd that she felt someone watching her every move. Hiashi's eyes were fully closed, so she wasn't sure just what it was. Perhaps she was simply…Hallucinating.

She covered up Hiashi's legs and swiftly went back downstairs. There was some rustling in the kitchen, and then Tenten was back upstairs with a small plate of fruit. She decided to give Hiashi pears, some of her home grown pears that she had planted when she had taken the seeds from her homeland. She personally didn't like them herself, but she often caught herself choosing it over her favorite snacks. Perhaps it was her own taste, she didn't know. No one's ever tried one anyway. So Hiashi would be the first official taste tester.

She ran the knife through and under the peel of the pear, and sliced it up into four pieces, throwing out the core. She then took a small bite of the smaller side pieces for herself, before setting the dish on her lap from where she sat near Hiashi, and soon drifted asleep, simply because she felt like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tenten woke up, she found that the pears in the dish were different the before. They were cut in the same way, but instead of one of the smaller side pieces being gone, it was one of the larger pieces.

Tenten's head snapped up.

"H-Hiashi-sama…"

**Ohohen****: Well, that was fun. I just brainstormed more ideas for this story, so please review and await for the next chapter! Although this will be a NejiTen story, Neji won't actually be there most of the time. Kinda. So, I must say, this story is kinda promoting HiashixTenten. Which doesn't look that bad, if you ask me. In a…family-ish way, don't you think?**

**Hiashi and Tenten will be on a very nice adventure. Just the two of them. :D**


End file.
